Le prix d'un pari perdu
by Kheree
Summary: Aya est furieux d'avoir perdu le pari contre Crawford. Il doit maintenant lui donner ce qu'il lui doit. (Suite de Chassés)


**Série :** Weiss Kreuz

**Pairing :** Crawford x Aya

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, Seki Tomokazu et Yuuki Hiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

Alors cette histoire même si elle n'a pas de scénario à proprement parler, est belle et bien la suite de ma fic Chassés.

**Le prix d'un pari perdu**

Aya avait perdu son pari et se maudissait de son incompétence.

En effet, le rouquin avait passé un accord avec son pire ennemi Crawford. Ils devaient trouver et tuer l'homme qui les avait pourchassé et tenté de les tuer dans la soirée avant que l'américain ne le fasse. Ainsi, il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans avoir de problèmes. Dans le cas contraire, le leader des Weiss serait dans l'obligation de passer une nuit avec son pire avec l'oracle et pas uniquement pour dormir comme il le lui avait bien précisé. Ce dernier, grâce à ses visions, savait parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer, tirant donc avantage de la situation. Le brun atteignit la cible en premier et attendit Aya bien sagement en tenant l'homme en joue de son pistolet. Quand son rival arriva sur les lieux, l'américain le nargua avant de tuer l'homme sous ses yeux. Ayant perdu le pari, Aya savait ce qui l'attendait, chose qui le rendait quelque peu furieux.

Le leader des Weiss avait donc quitté la demeure de celui qui les avait chassés, suivit par l'américain qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Tous deux arrivèrent au niveau de la voiture de l'aîné. Ce dernier fixa son compagnon temporaire en souriant toujours.

— Je te laisse le choix du lieu où tu désires le faire.

— Je ne désire rien du tout. » Répondit froidement le rouquin en montant dans la voiture.

— Soit je choisirai donc pour toi. » Décida l'américain en démarrant la voiture.

Il quitta les lieux rapidement, prenant une direction inconnue du rouquin. C'était une chose qu'il ne comptait pas lui révéler avant d'être arrivé sur les lieux. Il savait que cela agacerait un peu plus le chaton à ses côtés, néanmoins il s'en moquait. Il le calmerait à sa façon lorsqu'il serait arrivé à destination.

Ce fut en silence que le trajet se fit. A aucun moment, Aya ne chercha à savoir l'endroit où comptait l'emmener Crawford. Il restait silencieux, fulminant intérieurement d'être tombé dans un piège aussi évident que celui que cet homme lui avait tendu ce soir là. Il savait que le leader voyait l'avenir, et malgré tout il avait fait ce pari stupide. A croire que son fort intérieur cherchait à finir dans son lit.

Le trajet se fit donc rapidement. Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble d'habitation dans un quartier assez calme de la ville. L'aîné descendit le premier avant de se tourner vers son compagnon alors qu'un sourire étirait à nouveau ses lèvres.

— J'ai choisi mon appartement.

Aya le suivit sans répondre, se moquant un peu de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne pensait qu'à cette soirée. Cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être le jouet pour une nuit de cet homme. Il fulminait toujours intérieurement de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par Crawford.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, le brun enleva ses chaussures puis invita le Weiss à le suivre. Il le conduisit dans le salon, en silence, affichant cependant, un petit sourire satisfait. Il se dirigea vers le bar pour servir deux verres de bourbons, sans demander l'avis de son visiteur. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Aya et lui glissa la boisson dans la main.

— Ça te détendra un peu…

Le rouquin vida le verre d'une traite. Puis, il fixa son ennemi, lâchant un petit grognement alors que le liquide lui brulait un peu la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Cependant, la douce chaleur qui se rependit dans son ventre lui fit un bien fou.

— Finissons-en ! Dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire.

— Se dépêcher ? Là, tu rêves. Je compte bien profiter de toi ?

Crawford posa son verre sur la table basse puis en fit de même avec celui de son futur amant. Lentement, il posa ses mains sur sa nuque et se mit à la masser avec délicatesse. Il sentit Aya frissonner légèrement puis se détendre doucement. L'alcool devait aussi aider, tant et si bien que le rouquin commença à soupirer de bien-être. Crawford accentua un peu plus le massage. Puis, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il déposa de délicats baisers, glissant sur la peau douce de son cou. Lentement, il remonta sur son menton jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa doucement, sans chercher à approfondir leurs échanges. L'américain voulait prendre son temps, profiter de Fujimiya au maximum.

Enivrer par l'alcool et surtout par le baiser si chaud de son futur amant, Aya tenta d'approfondir leur échange. Cependant, Crawford sépara leurs lèvres. Il le fixa en souriant, glissant une main sur sa joue.

— Pas ici… Allons dans ma chambre.

— Monsieur a peur d'être vu dans son salon ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises… J'aime mon confort, c'est tout.

Crawford conduisit doucement le rouquin dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aya se tourna à nouveau vers lui puis l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une passion sans aucune mesure. Le Weiss se surprenait lui-même de cette facilité avec laquelle il tombait dans les bras de son ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Cependant, il en avait brusquement envie.

Surpris par le brusque désir de son compagnon, le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement à son baiser. Mais, l'ivresse le gagna rapidement. Il serra Aya dans ses bras, laissant leurs langues entamer une longue bataille de caresses. Crawford poussa doucement son amant vers le lit. Il sépara leurs lèvres puis le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Il se redressa et fit descendre ses mains sur son dos. Gêné par le tee-shirt que le rouquin portait, Brad se pencha un peu pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Tu permets que je t'enlève ton haut ?

— Hm….

Crawford n'attendit pas plus. Il fit remonter le tee-shirt en lui caressant la peau et le lui retira. Ceci fait, il reposa ses mains sur son dos et commença à lui masser le dos. Ses doigts caressaient plus qu'autre chose la peau si pâle d'Aya. Mais les gémissements de ce dernier prouvaient qu'il appréciait ces petites attentions. Très rapidement, encouragé par les sons de son amant, le brun se pencha sur lui et embrassa tendrement son cou. Aya poussa un petit soupir.

L'américain fit glisser ses mains vers le bas. Il massa doucement les fesses de son amant sans cesser ses baisers dans son cou. Sa peau était si douce, si délicate. Il ne se laissait pas de la toucher. Lentement, il fit tourner Aya de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour échanger un long baiser brûlant. Leurs langues entamèrent un doux ballet sensuel. Elles se caressaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver et se combattre.

Au bout de longs instants, les deux hommes se séparèrent essoufflés par cet échange si enivrant. Crawford l'observa tendrement. Sans attendre, il déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou. Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté offrant un meilleur accès à son amant. Celui-ci saisit alors la peau entre ses dents et la mordilla un peu avant de la sucer laissant une marque rouge. Le brun la regarda puis la caressa du bout de la langue. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite sur son torse finement découpé et musclé. Elles frôlèrent la peau faisant frissonna le leader des Weiss. Cet effleurement avait la douceur des ailes d'un papillon. Aya ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentait déjà son désir monter en lui. Bien entendu cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son amant. Ce dernier ne voulait qu'une chose, augmenter ses sensations. Il saisit donc immédiatement un petit bout de chair entre ses dents pour le mordiller lentement, tendrement, avec douceur. Il se mit ensuite à le sucer toujours avec la même délicatesse. Pendant ce temps, ses mains parcouraient le corps du rouquin. L'un d'elle se posa sur le ventre puis descendit doucement jusqu'à frôler la virilité d'Aya. Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit l'américain la saisir et entamer de lents allés et venus dessus. Brad serra doucement ses doigts autour du membre dressé accentuant le plaisir de son compagnon. Il lâcha le petit bout de chair durci et observa le visage de son amant, dévorant les expressions qui se dessinaient dessus. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Crawford reprit ses baisers sur le torse de son cadet. Il glissa sensuellement le long de son corps pour atteindre le bas ventre. Il lécha la peau tout autour de la cavité en son centre avant d'y glisser sa langue. L'aîné s'amusa un instant avec puis sentant les mains du rouquin sur sa tête qui le poussait vers le bas, continua sa descente. Il atteignit ainsi le bas ventre. Le brun embrassa et lécha doucement la peau tout autour de la virilité. Il déposa ensuite un délicat baiser à sa base, faisant pousser un soupir de bien être à Aya. Satisfait de son effet, il remonta le long de la hampe dardée de plaisir en la caressant sensuellement de sa langue. Brad entrouvrit les lèvres pour prendre doucement le bout en bouche. Il le lécha et le suça comme il l'aurait fait d'une glace. Puis, il descendit le long du membre fièrement dressé, l'engloutissant complètement. Le leader des Weiss ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. Le Schwarz sourit intérieurement en allant et venant sur cette sucrerie offerte. L'une de ses mains se referma sur la base de la virilité dont il s'occupait pour accompagner ses mouvements, tandis que l'autre, caressait le torse de son amant, jouant avec les tétons. Pendant ce temps, le cadet avait serré les poings dans les couvertures, se laissant complètement envahir par le plaisir. Tout était si délicieux. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'était plus que sensation. Il se sentait d'ailleurs approcher à grand pas de l'extase…

Hélas, juste avant qu'il n'explose de plaisir dans sa bouche, Brad le lâcha, arrachant un grognement mécontent au rouquin. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Aya faillit mordre son amant pour lui faire payer son action. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'américain caresser la sienne, il succomba et répondit avidement au baiser. Crawford en profita en même temps pour se glisser entre ses cuisses puis positionner son membre dressé devant l'intimité de son cadet. Il attendit dans cette position.

Le sentant le toucher de sa virilité, le leader des Weiss donna un coup de hanche vers le bas. Il le désirait. Il était tellement impatient de le sentir en lui. Le plus âgé des deux hommes sépara leurs lèvres puis le fixa tendrement. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de pousser doucement son bassin vers le haut, pénétrant le rouquin. Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière en retenant un petit cri de plaisir. Il sentit ensuite son aîné commencer à aller et venir en lui, propageant de divines ondes de plaisir en lui. C'était si délicieux. Aya enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et bras autour de son cou, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux. Crawford accéléra doucement le rythme, augmentant leurs sensations d'extase à tous les deux. Il cherchait à s'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Il en voulait toujours plus. Le brun se perdait littéralement dans le plaisir que lui offrait le corps de son amant. Il avait la sensation d'être sur un nuage où rien d'autre n'existait que le rouquin, lui et leurs désirs mutuels. Cela le fit encore un peu plus accélérer, menant un rythme effréné. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Leurs gémissements emplissaient un peu plus la pièce. Les deux hommes perdaient peu à peu pieds dans ce monde de luxure.

Après de longues minutes de plaisir si enivrant, Aya se sentit venir. Il cambra brusquement les reins en explosant d'extase entre leur ventre en poussant un long gémissement. Le sentant se resserrer autour de sa virilité, Crawford ne put tenir plus longtemps non plus. Il se libéra puissamment en lui en criant le nom de son amant. Il se laissa ensuite doucement retomber sur le corps de son cadet. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Il ferma les yeux tout en caressant les cheveux de brun.

— Crawford…

— Hm…

— Je te hais…

— Je sais…

Crawford afficha un sourire amusé. Il ne cherchait pas à séduire le rouquin. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient pour un autre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé cet instant avec lui. L'américain, lui-même, avait adoré profité de son corps. Enfin, la soirée était loin d'être terminé. Aya lui avait promis une nuit complète, il allait la lui donner.

Fin


End file.
